A Click To Dial (CTD) service is a call type service in which speech channels of phone numbers of two parties or multi parties whom a user wishes to call are bridged through the CTD service so as to implement a two-party or multi-party call. A traditional call service is implemented by the user directly dialing a destination telephone number through a terminal (such as a fixed telephone or a mobile phone, etc.). However, the CTD call is a call in which a CTD Access Service (CTD AS) server respectively initiates two channels or multi channels of phone numbers required to be called and then bridge the two parties or multi parties required to be called after they give responses.
The end-of-call short message refers to an end-of-call short message preset by the enterprise that will be received by a mobile phone subscriber after making a client fixed phone call and the call ends, and the short message contents can be enterprise profiles, product introductions, promotion activities and festival greeting messages and so on, which can be modified at any time. But applications of the CTD service and the end-of-call short message in websites of specific enterprises or stores are still required to be further developed at present, so as to better advertise the enterprises and stores.